


Eclipse

by outer_space



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys' Love, Brotp, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Military, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outer_space/pseuds/outer_space
Summary: "We met at a train station as the world crumbled to pieces around us and I feel like an idiot because I never asked for your name." AU





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter asked for rare pairs, and genderbend (but i used cross-dressing lol).. check  
> I like open endings so.. check  
> And I like it when it's confusing, also.. check  
> Guys, this is my very first time writing. So I just hope that dear prompter and dear readers to have fun reading it, because I had fun writing it♡ even tho it is just a random row of words that is going no where. enjoy anyway :')

The sound of rain hitting his window echoed in his ears, and he slowly opened his eyes,  welcoming a new day. It was cloudy, the type of cloudy that makes you wonder if it was going to rain now or surprise you later. When he finally woke up, he had no idea why he was feeling this way. It was the same feeling of waking up on a Christmas or a holiday morning, but what was contrary, it was the unpleasantness. There was an aura and strangeness brooding that not even he could explain. Maybe, it’s because of the grey sky, he thought, but he hoped everything was going to be okay. 

At first, he didn’t want to wake up. He was lazing around, and leaving the cosy, warm sheets to go to work didn’t seem appealing to him. But he got up anyway, quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, prepared something to eat, put layers of clothes on himself, and then went straight to the train station. Hopefully he wasn’t late for the train. 

Chanyeol was a small employer in a small bank. An easy job that paid well and didn’t require physical stress. The kind of job he didn’t mind doing. Besides, he preferred the easy, comfortable life-style even if it meant boredom.

On the way there, something seemed wrong. He could feel it. No one was in a hurry, which was weird. Instead, everyone seemed tired and groggy.

'Fucking Mondays,' he thought, cluelessly. He didn’t pay much attention to the people around him, not at first, until he saw someone vomit. After a minute, he couldn’t help but notice someone else vomiting. It was really strange. 'Maybe the men in suits got drunk last night, and they look like they have got out of a fight just now' he thought again, for him it was funny yet disgusting.

'Help the men or be late...help the men or be late..' is what he thought, mindlessly. But of course the rational and sensible side told him to carry on and so he did, continuing like nothing had happened. He bought coffee on his way and went down the station, waiting for his train that would be there in minutes.

While he was waiting, a young man came running with a backpack and a big pile of papers. There were so many files, that it almost covered his handsome face. In clumsiness, he suddenly collided with another man in front of him. Chanyeol watched as papers scattered everywhere, the hustle making everyone turn their heads towards them.

"Hey, you have eyes, idiot. Use them," said the man angrily, not even bothering to help.

It was a sight that made him sad, so Chanyeol stepped forward, eager to help the poor, sorry-mumbling guy.

It took him by surprise, the things he saw. The handsome boy must be an artist because all he could see were a number of beautiful drawings, most of them were drawings of the human body in all its glory. Chanyeol wanted to ask him if he was an artist. But before he could, the boy quickly collected everything with a light pink tint covering his cheeks, disappearing with a quick, “thank you”.

What a beautiful voice he had. A voice that left Chanyeol mesmerized and speechless, and maybe it was familiar. The artist was not ready to face Chanyeol. Not THIS particular Chanyeol.

During this time came the train and with it, sounded the doors being opened.

Unfortunately, not only the sounds of doors were heard, but also a loud scream that came from a collapsed man at the entrance of the metro station. Chanyeol noticed it was the same man who threw up everything in his stomach earlier. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, a horrific scene in itself. He couldn’t stop scratching his skin, which seemed to be rotten. Some people started to call for help. It was horrible to watch.

'Now what?’ Chanyeol thought desperately, eyeing the scene around him. Well, he decided quite quickly that he could run for his life, because the man rose from his position, attacking a woman near him. A woman who was with a little girl. The poor girl was now standing a few meters away. Terrified and helpless.

It didn't take long for terror to spread, and the few people remaining ran for their lives. The now-dead people suddenly stopped, grunted and rose. Their eyes were an angry red, and their stare was deadly. In a second they would attack the first person in their sight, and as easy as that, a life would be taken. 

The only thing that shook Chanyeol out of his shock was the artist boy, who by now showed how courageous he was. He bravely hit an attacking zombie, because that’s what they were, knocking it on the ground in order to save the little girl whose mommy was unfortunately infected. He then carried her into the train and fought ‘til the doors were closed. Chanyeol decided to help too, anyone he could. But what he couldn’t help were the artist's papers which were now again, scattered all over the train station's dirty floor.

The safest place was, indeed, inside the train, where most of those still-alive tried to find shelter. Some people ran out of the station and some went to hide in the restrooms, deciding to wait until back up came. 

The train was supposed to be crowded at this time of the day, but due to this horrible crisis, few people were on. Finally the doors closed. Those who were able to get on the train were lucky enough, for now, to get themselves together, and hopefully find a solution. Or at least, figure out some kind of get-away before the ten minutes ride ended.

The artist was on the next trailer. Chanyeol couldn’t see him, nor could he speak to him. But even if they were on the same trailer, he wouldn’t. He didn’t have the guts to.

"What now? What should we do now? What if there are more of them on our next stop? What will happen to us? Is this the end? Just like this?" A woman's shaky voice interrupted his thoughts. She was right.

"Let’s just calm down. Everyone, make your calls. Check on your families. And if you know someone near the next station please call them too. Check if it's still safe." A man suggested. It was the one who collided with the artist earlier. Chanyeol smirked and thought, ‘strange how people change when they are weak and helpless.’

Almost everyone made calls. Some of them didn’t get an answer. Some heard screaming on the other line. It was tragic. Who would have known that one day they would wake up, and this would happen. A man called his wife and received an answer. His wife was hiding with their little girl in their locked house with some food and supplies. It was on the news and she saw it with her own eyes. Dead people walking down the street. She informed him that it started in other cities too. The dead ran towards people when they saw them. They couldn't smell. They die, once and for all, if you hit them hard on their brain, because parts of their brains were still functioning. 

 

The ten minutes ride ended in no time and the sound of the incoming train caught the dead's attention. Leading them towards the moving train. The remaining people on board had to face their unfortunate destiny, or hope for a miracle to save them, because as long as they were inside the train they were probably safe. But they couldn’t stay in there forever, they needed to eat and drink.

 

They were inside the tunnel and it was kinda dark outside except for the spot lights that came from the train itself. The train was not moving again, probably because of the bodies that blocked the way forward. They didn’t know what was going to happen. The best option, again, was to wait. 

 

Everyone settled themselves. They covered the windows with newspapers in order to block themselves from the zombies’ sight. After that, it was silence that dominated. Chanyeol was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest like everyone else, in fear of an attacking zombie from the windows behind them. 

 

It was not the right time and place to recall memories, but it crept to his conscience anyway. He went back in time to that kid in high school, Jongin, who was a year younger than him. The boy was a freshman while Chanyeol was a sophomore. Chanyeol had rescued him from bullies many times and Jongin showed his gratitude while also confessing to him. Chanyeol wasn't sure, so he refused. He regretted the decision because he might have had some feelings towards that boy?. 

 

'But come on, he's a boy. Can boys like each other, date each other, or even fall in love with each other?.. What happened to Jongin now anyway?'

 

A loud scream from outside interrupted his thoughts and startled everyone around him. Without hesitation, he jumped to his feet and peeped a look by slightly removing the edge of a newspaper. 

 

Apparently, someone on the artist's trailer panicked, broke a window, and ran outside like a fool, putting everyone's life in danger. His screaming probably caught the zombies attention and they ran towards him. Because his screams got louder and faded seconds after. 

 

Nothing happened after that, no voices were heard, no movement was detected. The situation remained calm for long hours. And as the seconds passed by, tension increased.

 

Day turned into night, and the train was nowhere close to being comfortable, physically or mentally. And the lack of knowledge about the outer world was not helping either. 

 

It was about one o'clock after midnight. Most of the passengers were asleep now but Chanyeol couldn't. Suddenly, he heard a light sound, like someone had jumped on the little rocks outside. The sound stopped for a while until Chanyeol heard careful footsteps once more. 

 

'Who is that fucker trying to get himself killed?' 

 

Chanyeol's curiosity ate him alive, so he carefully peeped outside the window again. He saw that artist. His heart thundered in shock and his eyes widened. He wanted to yell at him to go back and be safe, but he'd risk the other's life if he did.

 

The other seemed determined and careful, walking towards the train stop, a few meters ahead. In seconds he disappeared from Chanyeol's sight.

 

Chanyeol released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His fist was tightened and his nails were hurting his palm. He expected to hear screams in no time, but he didn't. 

 

'What is the other up to?'

 

It was two hours since he saw the boy. He felt extremely sad. What a waste of a beautiful soul. And the worst thing was that there were nothing he could do about it, so he just sat there feeling helpless and emotionless. 

 

Without a prior notice, he felt a vibration from underneath. The vibration made everyone startle and wake up. The train was slowly moving forward and tried to stop where it was supposed to stop in the first place but couldn't due to bodies blocking the way.

 

And of course not only passengers were startled, but zombies too. They ran towards the train and because the trailer Chanyeol was in was covered, they could only hear the growls and sounds of heads knocking metal. However, it stopped soon after.

 

Next morning was the same as the last. Add to it that now, everyone woke up hungry and in pain all over their tired bodies.

 

"We have to get out of here," said a man. Chanyeol couldn't agree more, but how? 

 

"No, are you crazy? We won't last a minute out there," argued a woman.

 

"Do you want to stay here forever, lady?" Chanyeol said defensively. "We can sneak out and find shelter in some building. At least we can try to find some food and water."

 

"Young man, we would never survive alone out there. We should just wait for help."

 

"How do you even know if any help is on the way?"

 

The arguing continued, splitting passengers into two teams. One team agreed with going out while the other was happy to stay safely inside the train. 

 

Either way, it was easier said than done. For those who had agreed to get out, they had to find a way first. Then they had to go out at night in order to not be seen by the zombies. So, they broke a window and quickly covered it with newspaper til sunset.

 

It wasn’t easy to wait until sunset. Everyone was starving and freezing, and had been for two days. Maybe some of them had chocolate bars or other edible food in their backpacks, but it wasn’t enough. Some people who were together cuddled to warm each other up. Some had nothing. Chanyeol had nothing, he was alone. 

 

Signs of hunger and tiredness were showing on the faces of all the passengers, and Chanyeol couldn’t stand anymore. The rays of sun was going to entirely vanish in two hours, but every second was deadly. He rested his head for the millionth time and closed his tired eyes, trying to imagine lovely things. Creating scenarios he would’ve never put into action in real life.

 

He dozed and fell into deep sleep. In his dreams there were no zombies, no death, no blood. There was beauty and fine art, and a beautiful nameless person, creating masterpieces with his slender long fingers. Slender, long fingers that accidentally touched Chanyeol’s while they were collecting papers in that station, where he met him.'you'll miss all the good things, if you keep your eyes shut' an ethereal sound whispered.

 

The heavenly dream was disturbed by a hand on his shoulder, and Chanyeol woke up from his slumber. A man told him that it was time.

 

Everyone agreed to send three men, just to test the waters and to check the way out of this hell hole. So, Chanyeol and two other men sneaked out of the window, carefully trying not to make the smallest of sounds, and slowly walking out of the metro station. 

 

It was dark except for some light coming from the street lamps. Light they should avoid. They noticed some zombies standing still, and Chanyeol wanted to laugh at how stupid they looked. Anyway, they kept walking until they reached the nearest building. With no sound, they walked against the wall. They entered the building, inspecting the place to make sure there was no danger ahead. 

 

There were some zombies on the way, but they successfully went through. Chanyeol was the last one.

 

On the entrance of the building, there was a fancy poster of a dancing group, Jongin was apparently the main dancer of the group. That caught Chanyeol's attention for seconds, making him late behind his group.

 

"Young man," a shout called, probably for him, and disturbed his thoughts of jongin. "Run!" He then heard, a zombie that came out of nowhere was between him and his group.

 

Chanyeol stood in his place for a second, terrified of the ugly, disfigured body in front of him. But he fled once it started running towards him. Not just one corpse was behind him, but other corpses too. Other corpses that saw him and heard his hurried footsteps. He thought for a second that this was the end of him, because once they caught him, he was definitely dead. 

 

But he wouldn’t just give up. He'd find something. He always did. 

 

This time the solution found him. A solution in a shape of a red car with its driver door opened, a few meters ahead of him. Its owner must have transformed or ran away. So, Chanyeol jumped in and closed the door behind him, taking a rest to catch his breath.

 

Unfortunately, there was no key so he was stuck again, and he couldn’t easily go back to the group because he had ran more than 100 meters. He cursed and cursed his stupid luck and the zombies for what was happening. He was tired and starving, so he rested on the back seat and let his eyes close. It was night after all, the second night since all this nonsense started.

 

His rumbling stomach woke him up at midnight. The street was kinda empty. He decided to go out. If he was going to die at least he won't die in vain. So he got out of the vehicle and carefully wandered around until he found a little grocery store. He entered not giving a damn of what was inside and filled a big bag of what he could find. He had an intention to go back to the train, because the idea of the starving women and children killed him.

 

So, he got back to the car, extremely satisfied with what he had accomplished. He then filled his poor empty stomach with what his mouth could take.

 

After regaining his energy, he manned up, got out of the car again and held a long piece of wood to protect himself with. His adventure had started. Finally, he would make himself useful. 

 

It really took a crisis to dig out the hero inside of you, to take him out and meet the sunlight. Or rain in his case.

 

It was the night of the second day and Chanyeol was going back to the train. With the Santa bag that had more precious things than toys in one hand, and that piece of wood in the other. He walked like a hero under the shadows until he got to his destination. His destination that was empty.

 

It was a shock for Chanyeol. 'Where did everyone go?'

 

Chanyeol didn't see a living soul for two months after that. It was May. No more sudden rain or cold weather. He had been wandering around, mostly on safe roofs, and sometimes killing zombies for fun, collecting food, convincing himself that it was his prize, and entering everywhere since no one can stop him.

 

Chanyeol used to wander around whistling, holding a baseball bat behind his neck with both his hands. He found the bat in a house he entered. It had probably belonged to a kid, because there were random doodles on it. A sun and flowers and stick boys and girls playing all over the surface of the bat. 

 

One day at sunset, he was swinging his legs on a roof , and a lingerie shop got his attention. He stared at it for a long time with no expression on his pretty face. Knowing that no one was watching, he was really tempted to go inside. And so he did. He broke the see-through glass of the door and walked in quickly to turn off the alarm because it was on. The place was so fluffy and beautiful inside. White as heaven walls, with nice but dusty tiles. But the place still smelled good.

 

He had never been into these kind of stores before, but he wouldn't deny that he had always wanted to. It was something he had always craved for and it was coming true. He took a deep breath and moved forward to explore the pretty things displayed in front of him. He touched them and they were so soft. 

 

He squealed and took a vanilla-colored set of lace panties. It seemed expensive because of how lovely and well-made it was. He wanted to try it so bad and he didn't hesitate to go straight to the staff restroom, instantly taking his shirt off. There were razors, creams, make-up, so he decided why not try those too.

 

He went outside to get the matching bra of the panty, only to be surprised with a figure standing in front of him. He cursed himself for leaving the bat aside. He tried not to make any move he would regret, but soon after, all of his worries were washed away when he saw that angelic face. It definitely was not a zombie.

 

"Hello, hotness." The guy smirked, eyeing Chanyeol's shirtless torso and admiring his muscular chest and arms.

 

"Y-You!!" Chanyeol quickly covered himself, but he couldn't hide the pink tent covering his face.

 

"So," the nameless person started, "expressing yourself at the world's end, huh?" He chuckled waving a black panty he held in the air. "Nice," he said, and threw the panty for Chanyeol to catch.

 

"Uh, um, s-so what, i-it's none of your b-business.." Chanyeol muttered and went to the restroom to put his shirt back on. "But.." he trailed off, "i-it's nice to meet someone who's still alive. S-so, nice to meet you!" Chanyeol said in an attempt to keep the stranger from leaving. It was so lonely and he would do whatever for company. 

 

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks for helping me at the station. You were nice and you're still nice."

 

Chanyeol looked in the other male's direction and softly smiled. He held his bat and got ready to leave the store, the other picked up his buckshot and quickly stayed on his tail.

 

They walked for a while until the boy broke the silence.

 

"Why are you silent? Where are we going?"

 

Chanyeol stopped and turned to face the other boy. "No. Not we. Just me. I am going and you're following me." He frowned and continued walking, but the boy didn't stop following.

 

"You're just embarrassed because I caught you doing creepy stuff."

 

Chanyeol stumbled this time but caught himself, he could feel the heat spread through his face. He was embarrassed indeed, and he couldn’t deny it. "Ugh, what do you want? Can you please.leave.me.alone?"

 

"Actually no, I can't leave you alone. I am looking for survivors, so we can head downtown." The boy stayed quiet for seconds but continued afterwards, "you see, there's a shelter there."

 

"A shelter?"

 

"Yeah. I was there. People are rebuilding their structures and recollecting themselves after what..." a growl ahead of them interrupted, and they both flinched. they couldn't run because the flock of zombies was too close.

 

Chanyeol slowly raised the bat in the air defensively, and the other started shooting. It was hard for the guy because he had to manually feed his buckshot every two shots. Chanyeol aimed and mainly hit the heads. everything was going too quickly and the flock was getting bigger. Somehow Chanyeol's butt hit the ground and in a second his collar was clutched and he was picked up.

They both kept on running and running, zombies were running after them and they were so damn fast. Chanyeol's vision was blurry, and he regretted coming down from the safe roof. the other guy was running next to him.

For his surprise, the guy suddenly took out a hand grenade, pulled its ring and threw it towards the flock behind them. Stupid zombies caught it and in a matter of seconds the grenade exploded and a great number of them turned into pieces giving the two a chance.

 

They were finally settled down to catch their breath, a chuckle came out and it turned into a breathy laughter. they lied down on their back eyeing the orange sky.

 

"Uh, this is so fucked up, man!..will this ever end?"

 

The guy laughed. " .. the important thing now that zombies should be removed off the street, by any means necessary" the boy finished his, in Chanyeol’s opinion, smart-ass sentence, and asked: "have you lost anyone?" 

 

"Maybe," in fact, Chanyeol hadn’t really spoken to his parents since he graduated college, and that was because he had mentioned he liked both genders, and that he was meeting a boy. "Maybe not." He wasn’t close with a lot of people like he was back in college so no one in particular came to mind. 

 

"I remember you were pretty popular."

 

"Wait.. what?" Chanyeol was shocked, because come on, who was this guy? And where did that come from?

 

"You don't remember me, do you? Well, I am someone who would be concerned if anything happened to you. Someone who would pray for your safety. Which I did since all this shit started, yeol."

 

"Who are you and how do you know me? No one has called me only 'yeol' since.. high school." Actually only one person called him that. Chanyeol sat and questioningly looked at the other. He couldn't be angry because it was not in his nature.

 

"You're my top book-shelf guy. You used to help me return the books to the top shelf in your first year of high school," the boy said with an extremely sad expression on his face. He was sure he was forgettable to the other, an erased memory that didn't matter. "Back then you forgot to ask my name until I finally introduced myself after we met the second time. I can see that you've never changed and you still forget to ask the other person’s names."

 

"Oh my god.. Lu Han??" Chanyeol said painfully. "I am so sorry I didn't recognize you. Look at you,” because of his over-excitement he held Lu Han's cheeks with both his hands. "You've changed a lot. The huge glasses are gone and your hair is light brown now. Not curly anymore! And you are... shorter!"

 

"You are the one who got taller, you idiot," Lu Han laughed bitterly, and Chanyeol pulled him into a tight hug that lasted for a long time. He missed this little one. Lu Han was his truest friend. The friend he used to meet in the school's library. Their meetings and conversations between and about books were priceless. Chanyeol used to tell Lu Han everything. Lu Han gave him the best pieces of advice that made Chanyeol learn even more about himself, because he was truly himself when he was with Lu Han. They both also had curly hair that made them look like brothers.

 

"I am sorry I didn't recognize you. I am really sorry." 

 

"It's ok. Stop apologizing." 

 

"Oh my god. What an irony, everyone is gone but you and I are alive." Chanyeol said cheerfully. "I am glad you survived and I'm glad you found me," he pinched Lu Han's nose even though Lu Han had told him a million times before not to do this. Chanyeol didn't care this time, neither did Lu Han.

 

"I was checking you out in the train station," Chanyeol continued talking after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I think I fall easily for artists."

 

"You fall for anyone," Lu Han laughed.

 

"Unfortunately true," Chanyeol sighed but laughed after. 

 

They lied down again. "By the way, what happened that night in the train when you got out of your trailer? Do you have any idea how scared I was for you?" 

 

"You know, I was scared too but, do you remember that little girl I took into the train?"

 

"Yeah. What about her?"

 

"That poor girl was so scared because a man panicked and broke the window, and was also really sad because her mommy died. I kept her in my arms. She was shivering and crying and you know I can't see a child suffer like that."

 

"Yeah I know," Chanyeol patted the other's shoulder soothingly. He knew Lu Han didn't lose his parents but he suffered as a child when his family moved to Korea. He had no friends. Chanyeol knew that his family went back to China after Lu Han graduated high school, and then he lost contact with him.

 

"So, a woman came and took her from me, she called me a pedo. I was really shocked, so I didn't say a word. I just stood there speechless, because I am not. How could she say that at such a time?"

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at that. "You always put yourself in deep shit, Lu." Lu Han gave him an irritated look. "Ah, uhm, sorry, continue."

 

"So after she took her, the girl didn't stop sobbing. I felt sorry for her. The reason I went out was to try find her something to eat and a blanket to warm her, but I saw a lot of bodies on the railway. I removed them carefully so the train could move forward. So if we had a chance to escape, we could easily take it."

 

"Aww, look at you, you are still a hero," Chanyeol said placing his arm around Lu Han's neck tugging him closer. "But let's forget about the train and the zombies for now, I want to know how you are."

 

"You are the one who asked in the first place," Lu Han said, pulling Chanyeol's arm to get him closer, resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. "But I am fine now that I found you." He smiled at the younger sweetly.

 

Chanyeol smiled back, "Me too."

 

"Let's eat something, I am hungry. Then we can keep moving to the shelter."

 

Both of them continued talking while eating. They talked mostly about their lives after they separated. 

 

Lu Han went to college to study Korean literature. In his sophomore year, his life was perfect until his parents told him to come back to China because they wanted him to get married and start a family of his own. When he refused, they stopped sending money to him. So he had to find a job, and he did find one. He worked as a model for art students. He had to take his clothes off and stand in one position motionless. Luckily he was allowed to cover his privates. He didn't like it at first but got used to it over time. He had always liked art, and the supervisor allowed him to practice after class and even gave him instructions and a lot of help.

 

Chanyeol was mesmerized as he watched Lu Han speak. The boy had that smile on his face, the one Chanyeol hadn’t seen in years. When it was his turn to talk about himself, he cleared his throat and straightened his back. He told him how fun college was during his first two years. Parties, booze and good times, but his grades were falling so he pushed away all kinds of pleasure behind his back and locked himself in his room to study. His parents had threatened to stop paying for his college and for his requirements if his grades didn’t get better. That never stopped him from dating though. He wanted to know what was it like to date a boy, to like a boy, to kiss a boy, and it was great.

on their way to the shelter. Lu Han mentioned something about jongin, and that he was still alive, and that all the people who were on the train made it. Chanyeol felt delighted, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head because he was with Lu Han ,his truest friend, and that all that mattered at that time.

"The journey haven't started yet.. and the path we're taking is so so long. so get your self together, what we've seen is nothing"

Chanyeol suddenly stopped and held both of Lu Han's hands. "Before we get there, I want to tell you that I really missed you,"

He held Chanyeol's hand tighter. "I kinda... missed you too. Like a lot"


End file.
